


Indigenous Rituals

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Communication barries, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Indigenous tribes, Island dweller Sebastian, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Second part is sebastian's pov, Smut, Survivor Ciel, Tribal theme, Tribal!Sebastian, tribal rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: The last thing he remembers is panic, as the roaring flames engulfed the plane that housed him and his family. He wasn't even sure how he survived, but one thing's for sure...Witnessing a fight to the death surely has got to be the worst kind of hospitality to receive right now...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't written anything in a loooong time, please enjoy this quirky little bit and kindly excuse my mistakes. Send me your thoughts through Tumblr @ phantomichaelisx or spare me some of your love by giving me kudos and reviews. Lots of love! ♡ ^-^

A groan left his lips as consciousness started stirring back to him. It wasn't from the warm heat and obvious sunlight on his face, nor was it by the dampness that chilled him to the bone. No, it was from the incessant poking of something hard and rough against his cheek.

Another grunt was given until finally, ivory lids fluttered open revealing a set of deep blue eyes that matched the vast ocean nearby. Almost instantly, pain shot through his body as he tried to sit up, the other lifeform beside him momentarily forgotten until he got another poke to the cheek.

"Urgh! Would you stop doing that!?" Despite his pain he snapped his head sideward to finally acknowledge the fellow.

What greeted him was probably the most attractive, most peculiar, and most scantily clad man he had ever seen in his life. His inquisitive gaze was met head on, as though the man was studying him just as much as Ciel was. 

The bloke was much taller than him, a body built and fit for a more active lifestyle unlike Ciel's petite and lanky form. The only piece of clothing, or something akin to it, on his body was a fur-like item that hung low on his hips covering his sacred areas, but left a very little room for Ciel's imagination to wander.

Slowly, Ciel twisted his body more to fully face his companion. "Who are you?" He mumbled, still in awe of the man's peculiar eye colour; a mix of blood red and chocolate brown.

A deep and husky baritone answered him, but the response itself wasn't something that Ciel could make out. It sounded foreign and nothing like he ever heard before.

"I'm sorry but do you speak the Queen's English?" He tried again, already knowing the answer even before he got a response.

With a confused tilt of his head, the lad moved closer to Ciel, dropping to his knees and reaching out a hand to curiously touch his cheek. Ciel jolted for a moment but at least he no longer was poked with a twig like earlier.

There was something about the way their eyes met on such a close distance that sent tingles inside Ciel's gut. However, before he could even fathom what the unfamiliar feeling was, the next thing he knew he was being lifted and thrown against the man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. How he did it with ease did not help with Ciel's wounded pride at all.

"Oi, let me go!" He thrashed and pounded his fists at that broad back, but all the man did was let out a couple of annoyed grunts as he continued towards who knows where.

Still fatigued and disoriented, Ciel's energy waned shortly as he gave up and let himself hang against the man's back without a fight. 

A million thoughts were running to his head at that very moment. How is he still alive? What happened to the other passengers of the plane? How did he even got here? Who was this man, and more importantly, what is he planning to do with Ciel? What if the man was part of a cannibalistic tribe?

Memories of the massive flames around him whilst flying kilometres above ground seems like a better way to go than being eaten by some hot foreigner... He shook his head after catching the double meaning from the sentence, now is hardly the time...

Finally they reached some sort of a village with huts and other various contraptions, halting Ciel's wayward thoughts. The individuals were dressed similarly to his unknown captor, a fact that Ciel was able to observe when he was finally dropped to his feet.

In front of him was something similar to a throne made from twigs, wood, and gigantic leaves held together by make-shift ropes; occupied by an old yet physically fit man with a kind smile.

"Tanaka." He heard his captor utter before bowing slightly to the man in front. He said something that made this 'Tanaka' smile further and nod his head in a pleased manner.

Ciel studied the handsome man's face and noticed that he too, has this soft smile on his face. He even met Ciel's eyes and grinned attractively at him. Without his permission, his cheeks heated up and was forced to avert his eyes back to the older man in front.

Tanaka stood up and beckoned them forward, Ciel was lightly tugged by his companion as the apparent leader of the tribe raised his hand above the two of them.

Confused and still utterly lost, Ciel was just about to ask what's going on but a booming voice beat him to it.

"Sebastian!" A loud roar came from behind them, making three sets of eyes shoot towards the sound.

Came barging was another attractive individual who could pass as his captor's twin if it weren't for the bright golden eyes that narrowed at him. The man held something akin to a spear which he pointed at Ciel's companion whom he would assume was Sebastian.

The new comer growled and said things that clearly got Sebastian upset, his handsome face contorting into a deep frown with narrowed maroon eyes. They continued spouting words that Ciel couldn't even fathom until the new lad tightly gripped him by the arm and yanked him from Sebastian's side; earning a growl from the said man and an attempt to get him back.

As things started heating up between the two towering males, Ciel noticed that the people were starting to crowd around them, probably curious about all the commotion.

"Sebastian! Claude!" Tanaka suddenly hollered with blatant authority, garnering all the attention back to himself.

The two alpha males broke it off from the call out as they listened carefully to what Tanaka had to say. Ciel could not understand any of it but the leader mentioned things that had the crowd around them ecstatic except for the two males beside him. Finally, Tanaka gestured to Ciel at the end of his speech before a young lass came and ushered him to Tanaka's side, leaving the two blokes in the center of the gathered audience.

He was given a seat next to the throne which Ciel hesitantly took. "I still have no idea what is happening." He attempted to talk to their leader but Tanaka only smiled kindly and patted him on the head.

Once he returned his eyes back to where Sebastian and Claude previously were, Ciel saw neither of the males but after a moment of silence save for the murmurs and unsettling eyes on him, the pair came rushing in with their muscular arms occupied by various items that made Ciel a bit dizzy trying to make out.

Tanaka spoke and he watched the two nod their heads before taking their place in front of Ciel. Both of them had their arms outstretched as though offering him whatever it was that occupied their hands.

Ciel snapped his head back to Tanaka. "Am I supposed to choose or accept them both?" He asked, which the leader nodded to. So much for being helpful, Ciel concluded.

Sighing, he just did what he deemed was right and faced the two again. On Sebastian's hand was beautiful blue crystal the size of Ciel's fist. It was untampered, uncut and unpolished, but obviously a very precious gem nonetheless. On the other hand, Claude had a handful of golden nuggets that shone and matched his eyes, a pair that sent shivers down Ciel's spine for some reason.

Without thinking it so much he took the gem from Sebastian's palm and was rewarded by a smug and triumphant smirk. Leaving Claude with a deep frown and an irritated grunt. After that, the pair went back to their own loots after Tanaka apparently instructed them.

A moment later they were back again in front of Ciel, but no longer bearing valuable gifts. Sebastian grinned widely at him which made Ciel blush but grimaced altogether when Sebastian shoved three dead chickens at him with dripping blood and all, making him jolt back. Claude on the other hand had a handful of exotic looking fruits and berries which reminded Ciel that he wasn't aware of the last time he fed. He reached out for one red berry and popped it into his mouth, humming with delight when the sweet juice burst against his tongue.

Claude hollered with a proud yell and Sebastian stared at him with a confused and wounded look as though Ciel just betrayed him. The crowd starting cheering like crazy around them and he actually heard Tanaka sigh with a heavy heart.

After silencing the crowd, Tanaka stood up as if he was about to make a grand announcement. Ciel watched with both curiousity and confusion as he still hasn't an ounce of an idea what was happening and why. Those big blue eyes widened further when Sebastian and Claude took their places in the centre of the crowd, face to face, their stances were akin to one of those mix martial arts matches that his father used to watch.

Then, it clicked... 

They appeared as such because they indeed were preparing for battle... Something that Ciel realized a bit too late until next thing he knew, Sebastian was being tackled to the ground.

Cheers and hollers in a foreign language filled the air as Ciel tried to digest the idea that he was witnessing a live act of violence and show dominance in front of him. The two males appeared to be at par in terms of strength, for whenever Claude manages to hit his opponent, Sebastian counters him with an equally successful blow of his own.

A punch on the gut, under the jaw, sometimes to the sides were exchanged. Along with a couple of well placed kicks now and again. Sebastian managed to choke Claude with his forearm but the lad elbowed him to the gut, sending him sauntering back. The lads were panting from exhaustion but the aggression in their eyes never waivered. Sparking a small dose of fear inside Ciel as he witnessed what these two were capable of.

After a few more struggles, Sebastian was pinned to the ground with Claude smirking above him. The lad was reaching for his spear as Sebastian tried to squirm away from his grasp, which proved to be futile since Claude had him trapped where he wanted him. Just as Ciel started to dread what would happen next, Sebastian head-butted Claude and broke his nose from the sudden move, the lad toppling off him as he nursed his face. The crowd gasped, along with Ciel, because there wasn't a moment of hesitation when Sebastian shoved the spear right through Claude's chest.

Came in after was a loud holler for joy as though the crowd hadn't just witnessed one of their own kind getting impaled to death. Sebastian was panting, covered with bruises and small cuts, but otherwise fine when he started making his way back to a cowering Ciel.

He reached his hand forward but the stunned lad slapped it harshly. "Don't touch me!" Ciel squeaked, earning a worried look from the man.

When he still haven't move from his spot despite Sebastian's urgings, the same lass that ushered him came back and dragged him in front of Tanaka. "No! Get away! You people are bonkers!" He trashed and ignored the pained look across Sebastian's face.

Tanaka, albeit sharing the same worried look as Sebastian, continued what he was muttering previously before Claude appeared, with his hand raised above the two of them.

Ciel wanted to cry as panic started eating him up, what if he was subjected to the same fate as Claude? Will Sebastian kill him too? He squirmed but it was useless, considering he was still weak from the accident. Until finally, another set of joyous cries were heard. He closed his eyes and waited for a spear to pierce through him as well... which never came.

Instead, necklaces made of flowers, jewels, and various kinds were looped around his neck. The villagers greeted him with wide grins and he noticed that Sebastian was getting the same treatment as well. After the seemingly endless attention he was being smothered upon, one by one the people started drifting off, back to what they were doing before the fight.

The sun was just beginning to set by the time that Sebastian was the only one with Ciel once more. A touch to his shoulder and a violent recoil right after was Sebastian's indication that Ciel was still upset.

"What the bloody hell do you want from me?" He snarled up the lad who only sighed and gave him a forlorn look. Admittedly, the said look melted a bit of Ciel's tough resolve enough to let Sebastian hold his hand and guide him away from the center of the village and in front a decent looking shack made with wood and straws.

Ciel was ushered inside by a very eager Sebastian who patted a place where Ciel could sit as he roamed around the shack, frantically attempting to make his guest feel at home. Having learned from his earlier mistake, he brought Ciel a couple of ripe fruits in lieu of freshly hunted animals and offered them to his feet.

Albeit, hesitant and still upset, Ciel took one of the bigger ones, peeled it open and dove in to enjoy the sweet mush that quelled his hunger for now. Sebastian beamed as he watched him eat the offerings with gusto with his crimson eyes never leaving Ciel.

"Uhh, is it really necessary for you to gawk at me as I eat?" He paused his act of devouring the fruits in place of the query. Sebastian just rose his brow in confusion to which Ciel sighed to.

As silence engulfed the small space, Ciel was once again left to his own thoughts. He thought about the family that he boarded the plane with. Dwelled with the possibility that all of them have died from the crash, and the slight chance that he could never leave this place again. He considered the fact that he could end up like Claude any moment or better yet, be boiled alive and be feasted by the villagers in the morning.

He wasn't even aware that he was crying, more so when it had started in the first place. The only indication that he was, was when Sebastian shot his hands forward to cup his face, thumbs wiping away the fat tears that rolled down Ciel's cheek.

It was really hard to believe that the hands that brutally killed one of his kind, were the same hands that were gently cradling his face then. Sebastian's face showed none but genuine concern as he cooed soft yet unfamiliar words as he stroked Ciel's cheeks.

Ciel sniffled and felt warmed up from the doting attention. "You're Sebastian, right?" He mumbled. Sebastian's eyes widened and genuine glee crossed his face. With an eager nod he pointed at himself and mumbled, "Sebastian." As though confirming Ciel assumption.

The act was admittedly endearing that Ciel struggled to keep himself from smiling. Sebastian pointed at Ciel's chest with curious tilt of his head.

Figuring out what the gesture meant, Ciel blinked before giving his reply. "Oh, I'm Ciel." He offered his hand and laughed before grabbing Sebastian's and shaking it with his own.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said in sort of an awed tone, something that doubled the warm feeling inside him.

Before he would even respond to that, Sebastian swiftly moved and bumped his lips against Ciel. Experimentally at first but when the lad made no protest save for a surprised gasp, he dove in again with a more searing, more heated kiss.

"Mmmf~" Ciel moaned as his lips was captured and as though under a spell he found himself responding to the kiss with the same intensity. Their tongue met halfway, further deepening the attachment and Sebastian groaned when the sweet taste of fruit bombarded his mouth as he mapped out the inside of Ciel's.

Slowly, Ciel was guided on his back, pressed flat against the wooden floor with Sebastian hovering on top of him. His hands travelled the exposed skin of Sebastian's chest and taut stomach, tracing lean muscles and soft skin. The man's back was littered with a few scars and cuts but Ciel only enjoyed the contrast, reaching up to tangle his fingers against that long jet hair.

Sebastian's erection could be felt jabbing against his inner thigh and when the man had the audacity to roll his hips down, Ciel cried out when his own erection received friction.

"Hhgh... You're so hard already." He looked down and by the looks of that massive tent between Sebastian's legs, he was endowed as well.

Sebastian left his mouth and latched at his throat next whilst grinding his hips in a continued pattern. Ciel was moaning with each thrust and he found himself rolling his hips up to meet the man half way.

Eventually, Sebastian's eager mouth travelled south, peeling his clothes off with barbaric strength that sent buttons flying everywhere. With the way he suckled alternately between his two nipples, Ciel was too lost in bliss to care.

When Sebastian reached his trousers, the man clearly struggled with his belt, which Ciel gladly assisted him with impatient fingers. Sebastian glared at the leather contraption once pulled off, and for once Ciel shared the same sentiments with the lad.

"Hurry..." He bucked his hips up once Sebastian was between his parted thighs, his trousers and drawers yanked harshly from his slender legs.

Instead of going for his blushed up erection like what Ciel thought he would do, Sebastian surprised him by gripping tight at the back of his knees and going for his taint immediately.

"Hah! Shit!" He hollered as his lover started lapping at his hole like it was fresh water.

Crimson eyes met his from between his legs which mirrored how his own were wide and dilated with lust. When that talented muscle started breaching his orifice, Ciel threw his head back as Sebastian just shoved it all the way, the vibrations from his grunts travelling to his leaking cock.

"Jesus fuck, Sebastian!" You better believe that every time Ciel shouts his name, Sebastian redoubles his effort with the way he was devouring Ciel's core. Suckling at the rim, and swirling his tongue around the soft wall, making sure to sweep most of Ciel's pleasure spots like he'd done it a thousand times.

Ciel was almost pulling his hair out with how good he was being eaten out, this man was either born to have his tongue shoved within him or ass eating is some sort of a competitive sport within their tribe. Either way he wasn't complaining as he gyrate his hips onto that warm tongue like a needy harlot.

When Sebastian's ministrations relented and his tongue left its temporary home inside Ciel, the shorter lad almost whined. Sebastian came back up and undid the string of his only piece of clothing, displaying his erection that stood tall and proud.

Dazed and drunk with lust, Ciel reached forward to give the organ a testy squeeze, earning a sexy moan from Sebastian. He gripped it tight around the base and gave a few quick tugs that further produced the desired fluids out of Sebastian's slit. The man kept feeding him those wondrous noises against his ear that Ciel naturally craved more.

"Put it in." He demanded, still jacking Sebastian's meat. The man only sent him a smitten stare and Ciel growled with frustration. He shoved Sebastian by the chest and settled on his stomach, lifting his hips up like a lewd little beacon before parting his bum cheeks with both hands.

With the way Sebastian groaned from the sight, Ciel knew that it has to be the universal way of asking to be fucked. Strong arms gripped his hips and the bastard even had the audacity to tease him further by rubbing the entirety of his length against Ciel's rim. Just as he was about to complain, the thick and wet tip was squeezed past his orifice, earning a shriek from the male below.

It had been a whilst since he was breached and never by a pole of a cock such as Sebastian's. Inch by inch that rigid flesh found its sanctuary within him, could feel every throb and thump of Sebastian's shaft. 

Thankfully, once he managed to take all of it in, Sebastian stayed still save for the slight grinds now and then. Once Ciel was ready, he looked past his shoulder and gave the man a nod and immediately, Sebastian started dragging his massive length in and out of the tight heat. Until eventually, what started out as a reluctant pace turned into the pounding of a lifetime for Ciel's ass.

Every drag of that bulbous tip inside him sent Ciel closer to the edge, he was moaning a mixture of curses and gobbled up versions of Sebastian's name as the bastard expertly whacked his hips against him, filling the shack with lewd noises of slapping skins and the squelching from his every thrust. He even was bold enough to grind his base at Ciel's rim every time he bottoms out.

They fucked like dogs in heat, uncaring that the noises probably could be heard by the whole village. Sebastian shifted, blanketing his body against Ciel's back and settling his face at the crook of his neck. The changed caused him to nail Ciel's prostate every time with hard jabs that had the male tightening deliciously around his cock.

Nipping at Ciel's lobe he redoubled his pace and basked in the euphoria of closely tipping towards the edge. "Ah, Ciel..." He moaned directly at the younger lad's ear, causing him to tense and finally reach his climax with a loud cry of Sebastian's name.

The contracting heat pushed him to his peak as well, filling the cavern with warm ropes of his seed that came in copious amounts.

Almost instantly, the pair collapsed on top one another, Sebastian pulling out and gathering his lover close to his chest after a soft kiss to his head. The exhaustion from the entirety of the day lulled them to sleep along with their shared post-orgasmic bliss.

In the morning, Ciel would wake up cleaned and dressed in a similar fur-like cloth like Sebastian's. A bowl of warm broth and a basket full of fruit awaits him. Sebastian smiled as he watched the boy sleep. 

Maybe this time Ciel would find it easier to accept him as his husband... After all, they already consummated their marriage last night.


	2. Sebastian's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some details/scenes have been watered down since most of them have already been explained last chapter.

The sight of Claude alone could have Sebastian grunting and hell-bent with the need to get away from the man as far as possible. He had always despised the bloke for so long as he recalled and the history of hate between them was well known amidst the tribe.

This particular morning, however, Claude was not alone. Crimson eyes squinted for a better view as Sebastian keenly observed his rival hunched over something just by the shore.

It took Sebastian a whilst before he realized that it was a _someone_ rather than a something. Someone he didn't recognize from where he hid himself amongst the trees. 

After a few moments, Claude left the body alone and disappeared back into the forest. Sebastian's heart sank, concluding that the poor soul probably was dead. Still, he had this urge, possibly due to curiousity, to take a closer look for himself. 

Before he knew it his feet were carefully threading close to the limp body. He picked up a twig on his way to be used, for he didn't want to catch a possible disease if the person was indeed dead and rotting.

First, he assessed the body. The lack of breasts told him that it was a lad, a wee one at that. Fabrics that clad the body alone were enough indication that he wasn't from the island or any nearby tribe. The exposed skin showed a fairer complexion that Sebastian found weird yet fascinating. Gently, he poked the unmoving form with his twig. After the third one, he was ready to give up and confirm, that indeed, the lad had left the land of the living, and then he heard it...

Another poke caused the small noise from the still unmoving body, he repeated the action until finally the lad sat up all of a sudden. Jolting Sebastian back for a moment.

For extra caution he did it one last time, and then finally, his presence was met by a glaring pair of blue eyes. Sebastian noticed that they both were stunned for a moment, those wide eyes intently going over every detail of his form, as his own did the same.

Being drawn by an unknown force, he let himself closer, kneeling in front of the foreign specimen and cupping one soft cheek with his hand. He was rewarded with an undivided gaze by those big blue eyes and Sebastian thought that he could get used to the sight with no problem at all.

"And they say I have the most peculiar eyes... Surely they haven't seen yours before." He mumbled in awe, still studying the lad's eyes with fascination. It reminded him of two of the best things he had ever seen in his life. The blue skies that he wished he could touch, and the vast and seemingly endless ocean that he wanted to explore. Looking at those pair of orbs in front of him, he felt as if it was the closest encounter he had to fulfilling his dreams.

Without another word he carried the boy and threw him on his back, with every intention of claiming him as his, ignoring the bloke's protests and hollers in a language that Sebastian never heard before.

Throughout his trip back to the tribe, he can't help but feel ecstatic about how Tanaka would react. The man had been the closest thing to a father Sebastian had and he had always been vocal about wanting him to find someone to live the rest of his life with, someone who could accompany him through his journey of stating his insatiable curiousity.

Being regarded with curious looks did not deter the man as he approached the sacred grounds in front of the Chief. Tanaka could already feel that Sebastian was up to something grand as he boldly made his way in front of him with an unknown bloke in his arms.

"Tanaka." He started, giving the proper greeting due before he continued. "Do you recall when you told me to be patient, and that probably the one for me wasn't amongst our tribe? I think that you have been right all along..." He announced with an excited grin, gently urging the unfamiliar boy foward, which made Tanaka smile.

"I am the happiest that you finally decided with whom you want to proceed with the bonding ceremony with, but how can you be so sure that it's not just mere curiousity and fascination you are feeling for this boy?" Tanaka gestured to Ciel.

Sebastian's smile widened, his eyes trailing down to meet the blue eyes that captivated him from the very start. "I just felt like I never wanted him to look at anyone with the way he looked at me. And I know for certain that I'll love waking up every morning just to catch those blue eyes flutter open." He hoped that the boy at least felt his sincerity despite being unable to speak and understand all of what he said.

The blush that crossed the smaller one's cheeks left Sebastian hopeful that maybe the connection between them was one to transcend past the use of any language.

"Very well. I wish you a lifetime of happiness, my son. Now, step forward so we could begin the ceremony." Tanaka stated with a kind and excited smile.

Amidst the sacred bonding ritual, Sebastian was yanked out of his small paradise when his name was hollered by the last person he wanted around right then.

Claude begrudgingly entered the sacred grounds and interrupted the ceremony as though without any regards to the Chief in front of them, making Sebastian frown deeply.

"What gives you the right to steal from me? I was the one who found this thing by the shore!" Claude hollered loudly at his face, causing a scene to unfold amongst them.

Sebastian snarled from the statement. "He is not a _thing_ , Claude. He isn't one of the trophies that you bring home from a hunt. He's a living being just like us."

Claude snorted, eyeing the confused beauty for a moment. "Even so, what makes you think that he wants to be bonded with you in the first place? For all we know he wanted to come home with me, right before you outright stole him from my grasp." A quick yank sent Sebastian's companion to Claude's side, causing him to retaliate violently as well.

Tanaka had had enough with the petty scene in front of him, deeply displeased with their actions he stood up and called Sebastian and Claude by their names, halting the heated aggression for a moment.

"I will not tolerate this kind of disrepectful behaviour especially as you both are standing on our ancestors' sacred grounds." The Chief started, further catching the other tribe member's attention. "You are to settle this dispute in the traditional way. Three chances for both of you to win this outsider's favour. Whoever would win will proceed with the bonding ceremony right after."

The tribe members expressed their excitement from the announcement. It has been a whilst since a fight for someone's hand in marriage occured and it's nothing sort of entertaining whenever it does.

Sebastian knew that a fight to the death would occur should he manage to fail at pleasing his intended with his choice of gifts. He knew the risk, was well aware of it since he was a child, but he already cemented the fact that he would go through hell and back for that blue-eyed boy. Handing him over to anyone was the last thing Sebastian ever wanted, especially if it's someone as vile as Claude.

After gathering the intended gifts, they were asked to present them in front of the boy being courted, Sebastian loved the way those eyes lingered on him and the redness that spread so easily across the lad's face whenever Sebastian smiles at him. He had been told numerous times before of how charming and attractive he was but he never had been thankful for such a feat until now.

Came the second offering, Sebastian presented three freshly hunted chicken to show that he could provide well for this boy should he choose him over Claude. His eyes still lingered, his face still flushed, but for some reason he jumped back upon being presented the game, choosing instead to nibble on one of Claude's fruits.

Tanaka sighed for they all knew what was needed to happen next. The boy chose Sebastian's first offering but accepted Claude's second one as well. Only one thing was needed to settle the tie and the crowd knew of it as well.

"Regretfully, as per our tradition; whoever left standing would the one bonding with the lad being courted. A life in exhange of coveting another." The Chief announced, to which Sebastian and Claude honoured by taking their respective positions facing each other.

Sebastian knew that they have been deemed rivals for a reason, not only from the history of brawls between them but because of how eerily close they resemble one another's capabilities. He knew for a certain that in order to win this fight, he needed to outsmart Claude at some point. He needed to use his head...

_And use it, he did._

When Claude stumbled back from having broken his nose, Sebastian grabbed the lad's own weapon without hesitation. With a swift and calculated movement he buried the sharp end of the spear right through his opponent's heart, ending the ritual how he intended it to be.

Joyous hollers and congratulatory praises errupted from the crowd but Sebastian only had his eyes for one. With a proud and ecstatic grin he moved to where the boy was, reaching a hand to pull him close, only to be swatted harshly with a heated glare.

He could not understand the words but they were uttered with such venom that made his chest ache. Was the boy angry at him? Upset that he had won and not Claude? Throughout the ceremony and the traditional presentation of gifts, these thoughts ran rampant inside his head. Glances of concern and forlorn were sent to the smaller male who was bearing a rigid posture the entire time.

Eventually, through his soft coaxing and patient nature, he was able to guide the boy back to his new home. A home to be shared by the two of them as a bonded couple. 

Immediately, Sebastian did the best he could in order to make his spouse feel at ease. He presented him with fruits that the boy seemed to enjoy earlier and made him a small nest wherein he could feel comfortable. Sebastian barely left his side as humanely possible, hoping the boy could get accustomed to his presence sooner, so Sebastian could start acting like a proper husband and shower him with affection.

When insistent, clear tears started pouring from those lovely eyes, Sebastian could feel the ache again. If only he could ask what upsets him, was he really that unhappy that he had been bonded to him instead of Claude?

Calloused hands softly carressed the younger's wet cheeks, gently thumbing away the tears that marred the boy's beauty. "I'm merely wishing for a chance to make you the happiest. To prove that I vowed never not to be by your side until the very end." He cooed, which suprisingly halted the tears and urged those glassy eyes to meet his.

Just as he was about to drown himself amidst those wide blue eyes, a soft voice murmured his name, sending Sebastian into an excited frenzy of nods.

"Sebastian." He pointed to himself with the widest grin. When he copied the gesture and sent his mate an inquisitive gaze, the boy's eyes widened.

"Oh." Came the small sound. "I'm-" he pointed at himself. "-Ciel." His hand met the boy's within a small shaking motion that Sebastian could only assume was a costumary ritual of greeting.

"Ciel..." Sebastian repeated, loving the way the name rolled smoothly from his lips, with a small curl of his tongue in the end. He would've chanted the name again if not for the mesmerizing smile that Ciel sent him.

Crimson eyes were instantly glued to those smiling lips, seemingly more alluring than any ripe fruit Sebastian had ever seen in the wild. Without another word, he dipped forward with the intention of tasting the pair, instantly loving the spark of electricity that surged through him from the brief contact.

When Ciel did not back away from him like how he expected, Sebastian tried the move again, this time taking his sweet time exploring the new terittory. Within moments, he was hovering over his spouse, Ciel eagerly meeting every swipe of his lips and every twirl of his tongue.

Never had he lost himself within such a hedonic feeling that before he knew it, he was acting and doing things he wasn't fully aware of. 

First, he found himself groaning against the lad's opening, shoving his tongue insistently as though memorizing the taste of Ciel's hidden pucker. Next thing knew, his lover was bent right in front of him, offering himself to be claimed despite the lack of understanding between the words said between them.

It was both addicting and weakening, once he had a piece of himself buried within his mate's tight core. The passage was hot, tight, and it felt like it was sucking him in every time he snaps his hips into Ciel.

The lad beneath him was the epitome of beauty, Sebastian concluded as he roughly thrusts into Ciel. Every noise that came from him were music to his ears, especially every wanton cry of his name. His skin was contoured by a lovely shade of red in some places as he push his hips back, wailing as though asking Sebastian for more. He gave it to him in kind as he redoubled the jabs he was giving Ciel, delighted when his lover cried even louder and longer than his previous keens.

Once he felt like he was about to explode from overwhelming bliss of their union, Sebastian draped his chest across Ciel's back, embracing the male closer as he whispered the name that fitted the exotic beauty that was his Ciel.

The next thing he knew he was spilling inside the best thing he had ever felt, the rhythmic pulses of Ciel's walls milking him and dragging his orgasm longer.

Once off their high, he slipped out and pulled his spouse close, loving the way their shared heat countered the cold air of the night.

Sebastian stayed up just so he could watch his mate sleep. If asked, he would redo all of what he did in order to win Ciel's hand, possibly even more if given the chance. 

Bliss rushed through him as he recalled every event that had happened within the day, but nothing compares to the union they had, feeling like the moment they shared a whilst ago bonded them even more than any ritual ever could...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive reviews last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, Sebastian and Claude had to fight for Ciel's hand in marriage. If it's still confusing, should I do a Seb's POV just to clear things up of what happened?


End file.
